


Наблюдатель

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Взгляд со стороны на семейный бизнес Винчестеров...
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097





	Наблюдатель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Watcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554733) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Его спина поблескивает в лунном свете, словно оникс в воде;

и он наблюдает.

Как делал это всю жизнь.

Среди мертвых корявых ветвей старого тиса он сидит

и наблюдает за кладбищем.

Крохотные поблескивающие глазки; черные, как жуки.

Он наблюдает.

Но сегодня все иначе.

Сегодня два человека пришли и разрыли землю.

Они бросили искру в яму;

улыбнулись, когда пламя взметнулось им в лица.

Едкий дым отравил воздух.

А потом они ушли.

Они не понравились ему;

Они и сейчас ему не нравятся.

Ворон бесшумно чистит клювом перья от зловонного пепла;

и наблюдает.


End file.
